At present, LTE networks require that a single policy and charging rules function (PCRF) network device is assigned responsibility for maintaining mapping information for both a subscriber Gx session and a subscriber Rx session. Notably, the determination of the PCRF is typically performed separately by two different network entities, such as the packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW) and an Application Function (AF) server (e.g., a proxy call session control function (P-CSCF)). Notably, in order to initiate and establish an LTE session, current standards require the initial establishment of a Gx session, which is largely conducted by a Diameter routing agent (DRA) node. After the successful creation of the subscriber Gx session, subsequent processing requires the aforementioned P-CSCF device to communicate with the previously determined PCRF in order to establish a related Rx session and to communicate an authorization request message (e.g., Rx AA-Request message). Notably, the P-CSCF is currently unaware of the specific PCRF that has been designated to establish the subscriber Gx session. This lack of information thereby compels the P-CSCF to route the authorization request message towards a DRA node, which maintains a record of the appropriate supporting PCRF. After receiving the authorization request message, the DRA node performs the required session binding by determining the correct PCRF and routing the request message to the designated PCRF.